


Невидимый пес

by luna_cheshire



Category: Oxxxymiron's Gorgorod, Горгород
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drama, F/M, Gen, Колдовстворец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: ГП!AU с Колдовстворцем. С магией в Горгороде жить несладко — да и не в магии дело, а, как обычно, в людях.





	Невидимый пес

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграфы из треков «Накануне» и «Башня из слоновой кости».
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Gorgorod 2018.

_Если ты не увидел, о чем я, ты, видимо, слеп.  
Выйди на свет, пусть невидимый пес нападет на тобой не увиденный след.  
Наступает циклон, очень скоро на город обрушатся ливень и снег, гибель и смерть._

Это была метла для малышни — не поднималась выше полуметра. Нику уже исполнилось семь, давно пора купить новую, но он упрямо выжимал из старенького «Лучика» последнее, лавируя между турниками во дворе. Растрепанные прутья иногда задевали ржавеющие металлические трубки, и тогда Ника заносило; он считал, что заслужил такое — и даже больше. Ведь он же молчал, когда...

Метлу швырнуло прямиком в дохлый, замерзший куст, Ник прокатился по нему и вывалился с парой царапин в гору мягкого, неутоптанного снега. «Лучик» лежал на земле и жалобно подергивался, как будто хотел обратно в воздух, но боялся показаться навязчивым. Какая-то бабка, проходя мимо, вместо того чтобы утешить или спросить, все ли в порядке, только сварливо пробормотала под нос, что на таких «Репаро» не напасешься — бедная мать!.. Ник откинулся на землю, и снег с куста шлепнулся ему в лицо.

Мать напаслась бы — и «Репаро», и других заклинаний, у нее по месячной квоте выходило достаточно, чтобы и на работе все успевать, и не запускать хозяйство. По крайней мере, дома Ник никогда не видел мать за чем-либо удручающе маггловским, вроде готовки или мытья посуды; сковородка по утрам подкидывала в воздух оладушки, губка трудолюбиво оттирала духовку после вчерашнего ужина, а электрический чайник можно было и самому поставить. По телевизору, почти не заикавшемуся при смене каналов, напоминали, что все это — блестящий симбиоз магии и утилитарных достижений магглов — величайшая заслуга нынешней власти.

Ник никогда особенно не интересовался новостями до того, как мать забрали. Раньше, когда все было просто и безмятежно, они с мамой вместе смотрели мультики — он забирался вглубь дивана, с предвкушением обхватывал подушку и вглядывался в картинку, а мама устраивалась рядом, обложившись бумагами, планшетом, телефоном, и работала, изредка рассеянно поглядывая на экран. Чирикала что-то в пергаментах, набирала в онлайн-заметках, постукивала ручкой по корешкам рукописей, которые приносили псы — невидимые разносчики почты смешно скребли в дверь и радостно гавкали, когда Ник бросался их гладить. Посторонние звуки отвлекали от заполняющих фантазию приключений на экране, но это были уютные, родные приметы дома — шуршание бумаги, знакомая мелодия телефонного звонка, нетерпеливые шаги, которые мама выхаживала, разговаривая с кем-то, видимо, ужасно упертым. Ник купался в них, когда засыпал, когда строил из конструктора башню до небес, когда сидел за кухонным столом, наблюдая, как мать, задумавшись, левитирует из холодильника банку сметаны.

А потом эти звуки исчезли из его жизни. В квартире стало слишком тихо, и однажды Ник, дождавшись восьми вечера, по-взрослому включил канал, на котором уже сидел скучный, строгий диктор, сообщавший стране последние известия. Ник не понимал и половины, но досмотрел до конца, серьезно кивая и глядя на погромы, от которых власти какой-то чужой страны доблестно старались защитить горожан. В конце выпуска показали ферму, разводящую невидимых псов-почтальонов: на ней установили новые камеры теплового излучения, чтобы работники не потеряли ни одного новорожденного щеночка.

Ник вспомнил, как просил себе такого щенка, обещал, что будет за ним ухаживать, выводить гулять и, конечно, блестяще натренирует, чтобы у них был свой собственный почтальон. Мама с улыбкой ерошила ему волосы и объясняла, что все работает не так: что всех специальных псов разводит государство и оно же дрессирует их и кормит, что система _централизованная_ , и что Ник, когда подрастет, сможет сам заказывать псов и отправлять, например, письма друзьям или стакан воды любимой матери. Подразумевалось, что, когда Ник подрастет, он будет жить отдельно — это возмущало его, но мама объяснила: не совсем один, когда он вырастет, он пойдет в особенную школу, она в другом городе, не наездишься на автобусе.

Колдовстворец. Ник не сразу научился выговаривать, даже сейчас нет-нет да и проглатывал слоги в трудном слове. У мамы получалось легко и звеняще, как устремленные в небо луковичные купола, как искрящийся озоном воздух на кончике палочки, как эхо, отскакивающее от каменных стен. Ник часами разглядывал редкие фотографии Колдовстворца в газетах, немного пожеванных с краев: обычным людям снимать в нем было запрещено, только у «Слова магии» были особые права — мама говорила об этом с досадой, но Ник не знал, в чем причина. Наверное, потому что фотограф «Слова» был довольно глупым: кому нужны эти дурацкие однообразные кадры главного входа, вот бы увидеть изнутри!..

— Изнутри они не могут, — с непонятным злорадством отвечала мама. — Внутрь их не пустят.

— Строгий директор? — предполагал Ник, а мама с улыбкой прикрывала ненадолго глаза.

— Строгая школа.

Он со временем понял, прочитал где-то: школа была обособленной от страны, как город в государстве, и существовала по своим законам. Например, никакого налога на магию там не было и быть не могло: школа была набита молодыми волшебниками, пробующими свои силы, и до наступления совершеннолетия никакие декреты не имели над ними власти. Колдовстворец был убежищем во время войны и сильным противовесом правительству в мирное время, Ник то и дело видел в газетах и по колдоканалу телевизора, на который они были подписаны, упоминания, как школа «продемонстрировала свою позицию», «выразила несогласие» и даже «вызывающе взорвалась, нарушив сетку вещания, чтобы показательно восстановиться в следующую секунду. Школа заявила, что ни один ученик не пострадал во время этой издевательской выходки».

Мама рассказывала, что его обязательно возьмут в эту школу — как только ему исполнится одиннадцать, невидимый пес принесет ему официальное приглашение. А пока, в семь лет Ник должен был пойти в «специальную начальную», но с его днем рождения в конце осени до школьного сентября оставалось еще жить и жить.

Ник лежал в снегу, и ему казалось, что даже это близкое будущее никогда не наступит.

***

Дома у Киры хорошо писалось, еще лучше болталось и непринужденно колдовалось, и Марк часто заглядывал к ней — сначала по работе, потом, когда они подружились, и без повода. Заглядывал то с бутылкой вина, то с новой историей из фавел, в которых он проводил большую часть времени, собирая материал для новой книги. Пока что у него выходили только рассказы, и те были выложены в открытом блоге, но все было впереди, Кира разбиралась в таких вещах и убеждала его, что нужно просто чуть-чуть подождать: город еще не дозрел до его гениальных замыслов.

Классная, уверенная Кира, она всегда знала, как лучше — какое слово точнее выразит его мысли, в какое время чаще читают посты и какие темы надо затронуть, чтобы прошло в издательство. Рассеянно листала его тексты, снабжая комментариями на полях, втыкала палочку в пучок на затылке, чтобы волосы не лезли в лицо, забиралась с ногами на диван, включала планшет, чтобы уточнить какую-нибудь малозначимую деталь — ей для всего нужны были подтверждения, интуиции Марка было недостаточно. Среди ночи, когда Ник уже спал, их приглушенный кухонный разговор переходил с текстов на реалии. С бокалом красного в левой руке и палочкой в правой Кира выглядела восхитительной ведьмой — эффектно небрежной, взбудораженно красивой и абсолютно смертоносной, если тебе не повезет ошибиться в «-ться».

Марк однажды не выдержал — схватил ее за бедра, когда она ходила перед ним, рассуждая о несправедливости налоговой системы, и притянул к себе. Время замерло и потянулось, пока она что-то решала для себя, пока он искал ее взгляд. Потом она почти неуловимо дернула палочкой — и дверь кухни закрылась с тихим щелчком.

Бокал был отставлен на стол, палочка брошена рядом, и Кира сжала его плечи, хихикнув, когда он засунул голову к ней под свободный свитер, чтобы прижаться губами к коже. Наверное, ей было щекотно от бороды, и он потерся еще раз, ниже — и ее пальцы надавили сильнее: Марк явно был на верном пути.

В ту ночь они трахались прямо на кухне, стараясь при этом не шуметь, выходило поспешно и нервно. Кира то и дело останавливала его — «Не на столе, Ник услышит!», «Марк, холодильник просто ледяной, не прижимай», в конце концов, устроились на подоконнике, он двигался в Кире, тяжело дыша ей в волосы, сжимал мягкие бедра, гладил узкие коленки, вдавливал ее в стекло, надеясь, что они не вывалятся наружу вместе с окном. В Кире было упоительно влажно, и он потянулся потереть пальцами в такт собственным толчкам, вызывая хриплый вздох.

После той ночи он стал заходить чаще, оставался на ночь — уже с комфортом, в ее спальне, крепко прижимая Киру к себе. Ник стал звать его по имени, отбросив «дядю», и Марк сочинял для него истории на ночь, помогал достраивать бесконечной башне новые этажи, а на четыре года купил ему метлу — новенький сверкающий «Лучик». Кира возмущалась: «Тебе что, деньги некуда девать?» — но деньги и появились-то только благодаря Нику. Марк постил в блог сочиненные с Ником и для Ника сказки, а какие-то энтузиасты из небольшого детского издательства прочитали и предложили выпустить книгой. Кира тогда провела несколько долгих ночей, редактируя параграфы, достраивая наспех собранные миры и причесывая выдуманных монстров. И все это — в метлу?

— Парень будет играть в квиддич, — горделиво заявил тогда Марк, наблюдая, как Ник носится на метле по двору. — Подрастет немного — и купим ему скоростную.

— В Колдостворце все равно летают на деревьях. — Кира была неумолима, даже на такое светлое зрелище, как собственный счастливый ребенок, смотрела, недоверчиво прищурившись. — Ему придется заново учиться, у стволов маневренность совсем не та, и ему не придет в голову метлу использовать как таран...

— Ты играла, — догадался наконец Марк. — Дай угадаю, охотник? А летала на березе?

— Вратарь, карельская сосна, — отозвалась Кира и скрылась в подъезде от дальнейших расспросов.  
Еще через месяц в ее картине мира появился кто-то еще.

Артур, как ему объяснили, был всем, чем Марк не являлся — надежным и рассудительным, зарабатывал, опять же, хорошо, не перебиваясь случайными гонорарами, которые спускаются на метлы для малышни. В последние недели перед этим объявлением Кира выглядела нездорово бледной и нервной, но она как раз погрузилась в очередной заказ и опять мало спала по ночам, оставляя Марка и уходя на кухню редактировать тексты, и Марк решил, что ей просто нужно больше пространства, занимал Ника, чтобы не отвлекать ее.

Артур, как положительный персонаж их с Кирой истории, был беззаветно влюблен, психически уравновешен и готов жениться на тридцатилетней женщине с ребенком, закрыв глаза на сомнительные отношения с коллегой по работе — так успешному менеджеру представили Марка.

Кира убеждала себя, что они остаются друзьями, но Марк так не мог — и они не виделись еще почти год.

За этот год он написал свой первый полноценный роман, в который вылил всю накопившуюся горечь: ту, которая сочилась в их разговорах на полуночной кухне, ту, которой звучали усталые вздохи, которыми Кира награждала его, когда он делал что-то, с ее точки зрения, безрассудное, ту, с которой она ушла от него. Горечь от того, что ничего нельзя было изменить — даже такое близкое, родное и понятное, что уж говорить о глобальном, общемировом.

Через год Марк прислал ей готовую рукопись, а Кира, помедлив пару дней, ответила:  
«Ты совсем писать разучился, что ли? Первая глава еще норм, но вторая совсем слабая, а третью ты как будто под гором сочинял. Продолжаю читать, надеюсь, станет получше. Название, кстати, ок, на обложке будет хорошо, крупным жирным на красном фоне „ГНЕВ“, ты так представлял?»

И словно бы у них все опять было по-прежнему, но все же немного иначе.

***

Просто однажды дядя Артур начал заходить в гости, и мама ему радовалась, прихорашивалась перед его приходом — Ник стоял в дверях ванной и наблюдал, как она сосредоточенно красится. Накрашенной мама выглядела совсем другой, непривычно торжественной, но она точно так же подхватывала Ника, ерошила ему волосы, шутила. Наверное, изменить внешность можно было и с помощью магии, но мама в последние месяцы колдовала все реже, нервно крутила палочку в руках, а потом откладывала со вздохом и шла делать сама — ужин, постель, уборку.

Дядя Артур был обычным взрослым — снисходительно смотрел на Ника сверху вниз, вежливо спрашивая о его интересах и тут же скучающе забывая о нем. Очень скоро он переехал к ним — и мама снова начала колдовать, а работать по ночам перестала. В кухонных шкафчиках завелись зелья, книжные полки пополнились парой кусачих томов, а Нику Артур предложил купить новую метлу.

Ник, конечно, отказался: «Лучик» летал отлично, и это было бы похоже на предательство то ли самой метлы, то ли Марка, который ее подарил. Артур особенно не настаивал.

***

Сложись обстоятельства иначе, он бы, конечно, никогда не писал Кире — редакторов в городе было предостаточно, бывших Марка тоже хватало. Но Кира была особенной, Кира была его другом, и весь путь, который они прошли с ней, проговаривая на кухне, проживая в тесноте квартиры, было бы странно вдруг продолжать с кем-то другим, почти кощунственно. Поэтому он написал ей, в целом, без особой надежды на ответ, но Кира ответила, потом прислала правки, а еще позже предложила встретиться.

Они преодолели глупую недосказанность, постепенно притеревшись обратно в рамки неловкой дружбы. Теперь Кире снова можно было звонить в любое время дня и ночи, а автоответчик на телефоне Марка был постоянно заполнен ее ответами и комментариями. Иногда Кира просила его посидеть с Ником — когда ее отношения с Артуром приближались к опасной отметке отчуждения, и их срочно требовалось спасать, чтобы все стало как раньше.

Неправильный, зыбкий баланс — Кира держалась за него изо всех сил, и Марк прекрасно ее понимал. У него-то держаться было не за что.

***

Ник стоял, вцепившись в дверцу шкафа, и боялся вдохнуть. По спине липко ползла капля пота, но он не мог шевельнуться, не выдав себя — и он никак не мог позволить выдать себя, только не сейчас.

Дядя Артур не знал, что он прятался в шкафу, не знал, что Ник собирался устроить ему забавный сюрприз: вот бы он сунулся в шкаф, чтобы взять домашний свитер, — а там Ник! Артур бы испугался, наверное, но это должно было получиться довольно весело, пугать взрослых вообще было довольно весело. Мама всегда заразительно смеялась, когда находила Ника то в корзине для белья, то за шторой, и мастерски притворялась испуганной. Дяде Артуру тоже не мешало бы как-нибудь всласть посмеяться, думалось Нику. Но не мог же он знать, что все повернется так.

Он залез в шкаф и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверцу, когда услышал поворот ключа в замке. Затаил дыхание и улыбнулся, предвкушая шалость. Но вместо дяди Артура в квартиру вошло трое — мужчины в одинаковых темных одеждах прошли по коридору и разделились по комнатам. Ник замер, сжимающая дверцу ладошка похолодела. Может, это были грабители? Он попытался придумать, что делать: позвонить в полицию? Или выгнать их? Только в шкафу не было ничего устрашающего, с чем можно было идти на троих взрослых. Может, если бы где-то тут лежала мамина палочка, у него получилось бы выпустить пару искр...

Ник не успел придумать план — входная дверь снова открылась, и теперь это был именно дядя Артур. Он не стал задерживаться в прихожей и к шкафу тоже не шел — нет, он направлялся прямиком в комнату. Осторожно, хотел крикнуть Ник, но вдруг смертельно испугался. Вдруг мужчины их услышат? Или вдруг дядя Артур решит, что Ник сам их пустил? Как тогда объяснять, что он прятался в шкафу, вовсе не скрывая свое преступление — просто хотел пошутить...

Сквозь приоткрытую дверцу шкафа было плохо видно, но Ник услышал, как о чем-то распорядился строгим голосом дядя Артур. Может быть, эта троица была его друзьями? Наверное, они были как-то знакомы: дядя Артур раздавал указания, его тон не предполагал вопросов. Ник вдавил ухо в дверцу, но разобрал только какую-то чушь про насекомых. Если бы у них развелись насекомые, подумал Ник, он бы заметил, так что они там только время теряют, так и нужно им сказать.

Но он не сказал и шага не сделал, оставшись за дверью, пока мужчины — и дядя Артур с ними — не ушли, пока не закрылась дверь, не повернулся два раза замок, пока квартира не погрузилась в абсолютную тишину.

Ник опустился на пол и обхватил руками коленки.

Только бы мама не узнала.

***

_Ведь закрутили в узелок сильные мира сего  
До того, что стресс, кипиш, бег, квиддич.  
Раньше я думал, что в тридцать лет — финиш._

У Алисы была, конечно, паранойя, но к ней нельзя было не прислушаться, когда она говорила ночь напролет: Марк, они прослушивают тебя, Марк, они следят за каждым твоим шагом, Марк, пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Она перемежала свои советы глубокими затяжками и запивая джином — ее руки заметно дрожали, Алису вообще трясло уже минут десять, но он не приближался к ней. Она запретила.

Они вышли на тропу откровений не в первую и не во вторую ночь — сначала кружили вокруг, осторожно делясь сомнениями, потом вжимались и втирались друг в друга, когда приход достигал своего пика, Алиса усаживалась на него сверху и двигалась в каком-то сумасшедшем темпе, Марк только поддерживал ее, пока голова шла кругом от количества употребленного. Он быстро осознал, как нуждается в ней, и не мог отпустить днем, обнимая и удерживая, целуя запястья и прижимая к себе. Алиса, закрашивая круги под глазами перед зеркалом в прихожей, криво улыбалась и говорила, что ей нужно работать, но она вернется, если ему так приспичило, ей все это тоже удачно зашло в настроение.

На четвертую ночь, когда они лежали, просто глядя друг другу в глаза, она вдруг заговорила: о своем прошлом, о недостатке будущего, о том, как большую часть жизни ее насиловали, причем ладно, когда только физически — но был в мире человек, чье психологическое насилие было страшнее всех потных жадных ладоней и вставших под сутанами членов. Она говорила, что этот человек опасен, и объясняла, что не только для нее — стоит ему узнать про Марка...

Марк целовал ее в лоб, надеясь успокоить, и обещал, что с ней ничего не случится. Когда Алиса засыпала, он уходил на кухню и записывал рвущиеся наружу потоки мыслей. В те ночи вырванные из головы слова впервые проступили на бумаге не предвкушением нового бестселлера, а скользкими пятнами крови в редакторе, даже клавиши казались липкими, но он писал, выкручивая себя и швыряя выстраданные предложения в файл.

Он не давал Алисе это читать: Алиса и так уже пережила это, ей эти откровения были ни к чему.  
Однажды наутро она блекло предрекла, что ему точно конец, ей так жаль.

Они и не встречались толком, наверное, оттого расставание казалось еще хуже. Марк не знал, что делать, и отправил кусок текста Кире.

— Господи, — сказала по телефону Кира. — Марк, ну и пиздец у тебя в голове. Ты эту жесть писал, когда сидел с Ником? Надеюсь, ты ему не рассказывал?

— Как ты можешь, — устало ответил Марк. Кира промолчала, только шуршали на том конце беспроводной связи бумаги и неровно постукивала по столу ручка.

— Марк, — наконец, сказала она. — Это очень опасно.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Марк. — Поэтому только тебе и прислал. Никто не узнает.

***

Марк редко приходил в последние недели, но невидимые псы прибегали среди ночи, и мама забирала принесенные ими посылки, угощала косточками и запиралась на кухне, а наутро ходила сонная и встревоженная, и дядя Артур хмурился, ничего не говоря. Никто не объяснил Нику, в чем дело, никто не произнес лишних слов, но он обо всем догадался сам.

Когда в один день мама сорвала голос, дозваниваясь до Марка и оставляя ему сообщения, потом схватила с вешалки плащ и выбежала из квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь, а вернулась — среди ночи, с красными от слез глазами, дядя Артур крепко держал ее, а то она, наверное, упала бы прямо в коридоре. Еще два дня мама провела, уставившись в пустоту и не замечая, как текут по ее щекам слезы. Дядю Артура это раздражало, но он молчал — и Ник не мог понять, как можно быть таким черствым, пусть ему даже никогда не нравился Марк, мама-то ему была небезразлична? Ник старался быть рядом с ней, сжимал ее руку и целовал ее щеки, заваривал ей чай и осторожно обнимал, чтобы она знала, что не одна.

В какой-то момент ее беспросветная грусть прекратилась, сменившись жаждой деятельности.

— От него осталась книга, — объясняла мама, — Я должна проследить, чтобы она вышла в печать. Марк оставил рукопись, так что я отредактирую ее и найду издателя. Я должна ему хотя бы это.

Они снова сидели по утрам совсем как прежде — Ник смотрел мультики, а мама забиралась с ногами на диван и исступленно писала поверх строчек на обычной маггловской бумаге. Дядя Артур, приходя домой, возмущался ее безответственностью, но она кричала ему, что должна довести дело до конца. Ее глаза горели, и она упрямо сжимала губы, работала и боялась остановиться.

Книгу издали под рождество, маму забрали неделей позже — дядя Артур дал ей закончить и насладиться, прежде чем отнял остатки.

— Не слушай никого, — второпях шептала она Нику в макушку, пока двое мужчин в форме с гербом города ждали ее в дверях. — Совсем скоро придет письмо, и тебя заберут, ты только держись, Ник, я так тебя люблю, ты у меня смелый и сильный, ты справишься.

***

Он смахнул с лица холодный подтаявший снег и выбрался из сугроба. «Лучик» тут же поднялся вслед за Ником и преданно завис рядом, нетерпеливо вибрируя. Ник погладил древко, но садиться не стал и побрел к подъезду — метла послушно полетела вслед за ним.

В сентябре, уже в сентябре его отдадут в интернат — и, если повезет, он будет видеть дядю Артура только на летних каникулах, а может, и на каникулы удастся оставаться в школе. Может, там будет не совсем уж плохо, может, он найдет там друзей. А потом, в одиннадцать лет к нему примчится невидимый пес, который принесет письмо из Колдовстворца. Ник зароется лицом в невидимую шерсть, и по его лицу пройдется невидимый слюнявый язык.

Лишь бы только пес не заблудился, лишь бы нашел Ника в «специальной начальной», полной таких похожих на него детей. Наверняка там придется носить форму, и за годы жизни в ней Ник перестанет пахнуть домом — и станет точно таким же, как все остальные дети. Ник сжал подлетевший к его руке «Лучик» и побрел на нужный этаж, задевая ступеньки растрепавшимися прутьями.

Мама говорила, что невидимые псы всегда находят своих адресатов.


End file.
